Pequenos Gestos
by S2 Lana-chan S2
Summary: “ Sakura fala sobre seus medos e angústias após a volta de Sasuke a vila e a mudança do comportamento do mesmo.” Feita com a música The Little Things – Colbie Caillat


**Pequenos Gestos**

Depois que você voltou, está tudo tão diferente... Meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo, eu não sei mais o que pensar.

Você mudou tanto...

Agora você sorri. Sorri para mim. Sabe, você fica mais bonito sorrindo...

Seu sorriso agora me parece puro, sincero, sem aquela sombra de sarcasmo que antigamente ele tinha. Você se tornou uma pessoa melhor, eu posso sentir. Desde que você voltou você anda me tratando tão diferente...

Você me trata com mais... Não sei... Acho que a palavra "carinho" seria um termo adequado.

É impressão minha ou você está tentando se reaproximar de mim?

_The little things you do to me  
Are taking me over  
I wanna show you  
Everything inside of me  
Like a nervous heart that  
Is crazy beating  
My feet are stuck here  
Against the pavement  
I wanna break free  
I wanna make it  
Closer to your eyes  
Get your attention  
Before you pass me by_

Você começou com pequenos gestos. Gestos que aos poucos foram quebrando a barreira de gelo que você me forçou a construir ao redor do meu coração ferido.

Tenho que confessar, eu estou com medo. Tenho medo de deixar essa barreira derreter, de deixar você se aproximar de mim. Tenho medo de sofrer, de chorar novamente. Já chorei muito. Já fui ferida o suficiente. Não preciso de mais feridas no meu coração.

Sabe, desde que você voltou, eu venho tentando me afastar de todos os modos possíveis de você. Mas parece que meu corpo chama por você.

Eu tentei de tudo, mas não adianta, não há como escapar...

_Back up, back up  
Take another chance  
Don't you mess up, mess up  
I don't wanna lose you  
Wake up, wake up  
This ain't just a thing that you  
Give up, give up  
Don't you say that I'd be better off  
Better off sitting by myself than wondering  
If I'm better off, better off without you boy_

Minha mente me diz que não é para eu cair na sua, que eu vou sofrer novamente. Mas meu coração já está entregue...

Embora eu tenha decidido não te deixar se aproximar de mim de novo, isso é mais forte do que eu...

Quando você está perto de mim, minha mente desperta, meu corpo se arrepia, meus sentidos gritam, tudo em mim diz: "Ele está perto de você! Vamos rápido, diga algo legal, chame a atenção dele!"

Sinceramente, eu sei que estaria melhor sem você, mas como resistir?

_And every time you notice me  
By holding me closely  
And saying sweet things  
I don't believe that it could be  
Speaking your mind and  
Saying the real thing  
My feet have broke free  
And I am leaving  
I'm not gonna stand here feeling lonely but  
I don't regret it  
And I don't think it  
Was just a waste of time_

Eu tentei, eu realmente tentei, mas falhei...

Eu havia me prometido que não iria te deixar se aproximar de mim novamente. Tinha jurado não te dar mais chances de me fazer sofrer...

Mas é mais fácil prometer do que cumprir, é mais fácil falar do que fazer. Realmente, eu fiz de tudo, eu tentei com todas as minhas forças, mas simplesmente não consegui te afastar de mim.

_Back up, back up  
Take another chance  
Don't you mess up, mess up  
I don't wanna lose you  
Wake up, wake up  
This ain't just a thing that you  
Give up, give up  
Don't you say that I'd be better off  
Better off sitting by myself than wondering  
If I'm better off, better off without you boy_

Você conseguiu.

Começou com seus pequenos gestos, seu sorriso, acabou rompendo a barreira do meu coração.

_Don't just leave me hanging on  
Don't just leave me hanging on_

Você não tem idéia do quanto foi difícil levantar essa barreira que você quebrou. Mas agora já é tarde, você já entrou no meu coração novamente.

Da primeira, eu sofri...

Sofri muito.

Por favor, não me faça chorar novamente...

Para mim já chega de sofrer...

Não queria te dar uma nova chance, você não merece. Mas não tenho como evitar. Minha mente grita com todas suas forças para que eu me afaste de você, que não te deixe se aproximar, mas meu coração me diz exatamente o contrário.

Eu realmente estaria melhor sem você, mas não posso fugir...

_The little things you do to me  
Are taking me over  
I wanna show you  
Everything inside of me  
Like a nervous heart that  
Is crazy beating  
My feet are stuck here  
Against the pavement  
I wanna break free  
I wanna make it  
Closer to your eyes  
Get your attention  
Before you pass me by_

Meu coração já é seu, sempre foi e sempre será...

Depois de todos esses anos sofrendo, construindo uma barreira ao redor do meu coração, você simplesmente volta, derruba ela, entra, mesmo contra minha vontade, no meu coração novamente sem nem pedir permissão.

_Don't just leave me hanging on_

Tudo em mim chama por você, é inevitável...

Vou tentar novamente...

Apenas não me decepcione. Não me faça derramar mais lágrimas.

_Back up, back up  
Take another chance  
Don't you mess up, mess up  
I __don't wanna lose you  
Wake up, wake up  
This ain't just a thing that you  
Give up, give up  
Don't you say that I'd be better off _

_Better off sitting by myself than wondering  
If I'm better off, better off without you boy _

Parabéns, você conseguiu sua segunda chance. Com seus pequenos gestos, seu sorriso e sua determinação, você conseguiu o direito a uma segunda chance. Meus pensamentos estão em você, meu coração está com você...

Apenas não me decepcione novamente.

Você me deixou esperando da primeira vez, não faça isso de novo...

Não faça eu me arrepender de dar uma nova chance para nós dois.

Só espero que dessa vez, as coisas tenham um final mais feliz...

Espero que dessa vez, a gente dê certo...

_[Don't just leave me hanging on...]  
The little things  
Oh, the little things you do to me  
Is driving me crazy, crazy  
Yeah, yeah  
Is driving me close  
The little things  
Oh, the little things you do to me_

Você, depois que eu disse que queria uma nova chance, segurou minha mão e disse que queria me levar a um lugar especial. Era final de tarde. Fomos até um campo afastado da vila e lá você me disse que dessa vez seria diferente...

Eu vou acreditar nas suas palavras...

Só por favor...

Não me decepcione novamente...

Não me deixe esperando...

Nunca mais...

* * *

**

**Yo minna-san!**

**Minha primeira song-fic!**

**Ela me veio em uma onda de inspiração, depois que eu ouvi pela 1ª vez essa música ca Colbie!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Quero reviews hein?!**

**Kiss**


End file.
